Seal it With a Kiss
by Punk-Out
Summary: How about I marry you when we are older? My mommy always said, that you should seal a promise with a kiss. 5x2
1. When we first meet

**Seal it with a kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Pairings: 5x2, mentioned 3x4**

**Warnings: Shounen ai, child prostitution, death, spoilers.**

**()-()-()-()-**

A little boy, about the age of five, sat on a cement bench, waiting for his father to return from his meeting. A small pair of wire-rimmed glasses was perched on his nose, a book the size of a small novel held in his hands. Black hair settled around his neck, having escaped from their loose confines.

Black eyes looked away from the pages as he heard choked sobs and heavy breath, accompanied by the slap of feet against pavement. Picking up the bookmark from beside him, the Chinese boy stood, marking his place and setting his tome down, along with his glasses.

The footfalls stopped, replaced by painful sounding coughs. Rounding the small corner, he blinked, taking in the pitiful sight. A boy, who looked to be about a year younger then himself, sat huddled on the ground, coughing and panting.

The brown hair was longer then his own, falling in tangles just passed his shoulders. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks, smudging the almost non-existent blood smears on his face, washing them away. His rumpled clothing was torn and bloody, and cuts and bruises littered his thin body.

Cautiously shuffling closer, as his father had told his to stay away from L2 inhabitants, the older boy, knelt down slowly beside the other. When the boy heard him, he looked up with terrified eyes, trying desperately to inch away.

Catching the thin wrist, the Chinese adolescent pulled him back gently, too intrigued by the longhaired brunette to let him slip away. Seeing the blue-eyed boy flinch, he loosened his grip, soothingly tugging once again. The other finally relax, he gave a small, rare smile, receving a watery one in return.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, his voice a little low for his age, and his English nearly perfected as a result of numerous lessons. His companion sniffled, rubbing his arm across his face to wipe the tears away.

"'Cause nobody likes me." Came the meek answer. He pondered for a moment, tilting his head in childish curiosity.

"Why?" he asked again, timidly stroking the matted hair. He sniffed again, looking up at the bigger boy.

"'Cause I can't do anything right," he said, bringing his legs against his chest and resting his chin on his knees. The Chinese boy pondered the others answer again.

"Well, what did you do wrong?" he asked, wrapping one arm lightly around the smaller boy. He whimpered, curling into the warm body beside him, burying his face into the clean, white clad shoulder.

"I killed her, I killed mommy," he sobbed, body shaking. Black eyebrows furrowed as the oriental frowned, sensing something wasn't right with the situation.

"How did you kill her?" he asked quietly, not wanting to be pushy in the eyes of the crying boy. Another muffled sob escaped the fey brunette as he burrowed further into the warmth. Tilting his head up, he looked into dark chestnut eyes, sniffing again.

"I couldn't move fast enough, she had to put herself in the way!" he said, his voice taking a 'matter-of-fact' tone. The black haired boy hummed, his frown deepening.

"In the way of what?" he wondered. Large indigo eyes blinked, rimmed red from his tears. "In the way of the bullet," he replied. Looking down at the other, the older child stared at him oddly, not knowing what to say. Large violet-blue eyes stared back.

"Then it wasn't your fault. But, how about I marry you when we're older?" he suggested, unwrapping his arm from the small body, and taking a ring off his finger. Then, grabbing the thin wrist of the boy's left hand, he slid the ring onto the small ring finger, frowning when it slid off again.

Muttering quietly in his native language, he fiddled with the golden band, making it smaller to fit the small digit. Sliding it back on, he grinned as it fit snugly, looking up to the shocked brunette. A small blushed spread over his face, and he looked down shyly, bringing his hand to his chest as it clenched into a loose fist.

"Okay. But, yanno, my mommy always said, that you should seal a promise with a kiss," he said, looking back up. The Chinese boy blushed as well, but nodded determinedly. Leaning in, he pressed a chaste kiss to the others lips, holding it for a second, and then pulling away.

"There, it's sealed with a kiss. What's your name?" he inquired, still holding the others hand. Opening his mouth to respond, he petite chestnut haired boy stopped, trying to think of what his parents had called him, and unable to come up with anything to say.

Looking down, he shook his head, tears welling in his eyes again. "I dunno, my daddy always called me 'kid', and I never gotta talk to mommy much." The darker boy frowned again, biting his lip.

"Don't cry," he said, pulling his fiancé into an embrace. "It's okay, I'm here now. My name is Chang Wufei." The nameless boy looked up, tilting his head to the side. "Chang? Is that your first name? S'kinda funny," he said with childish ignorance. Wufei laughed quietly, shaking his head.

"No, my last name is Chang, and my first name is Wufei. It's tradition to say your last name first in my culture," he said, still smiling. The brunette oh-ed, nodding his head. Hearing an older, more matured voice call his name, Wufei stood, tugging the other up with him.

"I have to go, but I can see you next year. We come every year, this time, so we can meet again, but I have to go now." Pressing another chaste kiss to the small boy's lips, he smiled.

As he walked away, he heard the one keeping his ring call back to him.

"Next time you come, I'll have a name for you! I promise!" Turning back, he answered,

"I look forward to it!"

**()-()-()-()-**

When he and his father stepped onto their shuttle, his father noticed something missing from his son's right hand.

"Wufei, where is your ring?" Wufei looked up, a small smile on his face. "I lost it," he said simply, lifting himself into his seat. Lai sighed, shaking his head, sitting next to his son. Knowing Wufei, he wouldn't find out what he meant until he was older.

**()-()-()-()-**

**And so ends the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it . Pease read and review:P**


	2. When we're older

Seal it with a Kiss 

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Pairings: 5x2, mentioned 3x4**

**Warnings: Shounen ai, swearing, child prostitution, death, spoilers, also any OOC-ness that may happen to occur, especially when they're younger.**

**()-()-()-()-**

Wufei's eyes snapped open, staring for a second, and the squinting against the sunlight seeping into his room through the closed curtains. Grunting groggily, the Chinese teen sat up, running his fingers through his disheveled ponytail.

Letting his feet touch the floor, he stood, swaying slightly before catching his bearings and walking to his closet, pulling out his regular outfit, eyeing the tarnished silver ring sitting innocuously on his desk beside his laptop.

Shaking his head, he opened the door, walking from his room to the bathroom just down the hall. _'I really should get rid of it. It's nothing but a liability,'_ he thought, twisting the knobs of the shower, turning them on, then adjusting the temperature to his liking.

Stripping, he stepped inside, the water soaking him almost instantly. Relaxing under the hot spray, the teen thought about his new partners.

_'Barton is quiet, that was established when we first met. And then there's Yuy. He's mission oriented, like nothing else matters to him. Winner seems soft, but I do not wish to come to that conclusion until I see him fight for myself. Now Maxwell… I'm not sure what to make of him. He's a fool. A joker and an idiot. I can't stand him. And then there is that braid of his, and his obnoxious attitude. He irks me.'_

As Wufei mentally ranted about the brunette, he went through the motions of cleaning himself. The water turning cold snapped him from his thoughts and the usually graceful boy scrambled frantically from the shower, hurriedly turning off the water.

As he sat, naked on the linoleum floor, droplets falling down his body, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ward away more thoughts of the braided idiot. Standing, he wrapped a towel around his waist.

Thinking that no one would be awake yet, Wufei decided to go back to his room and change there, but when he opened the door, he felt something dry and warm fall against his chest.

**()-()-()-()-**

Duo's day was not quite going as planned. First, he had woken from a nightmare at four in the morning and, not able to sleep, he tried to burn off some of the negative energy by taking his turn for cleaning early. It didn't help.

Trying the next alternative, he went to the gym, still dressed in his sleeping clothes, to work out. By the time he was finished it was six thirty. _'Damn it all,'_ he pouted, crossing his arms childishly, trying to think of another way to relax enough to fall asleep. When he couldn't, he resorted to crawling off the floor and walking to the bathroom to take a long, hot shower.

When he neared the bathroom, mentally taking note that the door was closed but ignoring the fact that there was steam seeping out from under it, he looked back, debating over whether or not he should go back and get his towel from his room. When his hand was about to close around the knob, the wooden access opened, and his hand was instead met with hot, wet skin, and it slid off the slick stomach, sending his forward.

Squeaking, he came face to chest with bronze skin and hard, well defined muscles. Blushing hotly, Duo slowly looked up, meeting his new comrades flabbergasted eyes. "Max…well?" he asked lowly, the small beads of water soaking into the black fabric covering the brunette's body.

"Um… S-sorry," Duo said, slowly pushing away from the Chinese teen, trying desperately not to think of the firm chest and already broadening shoulders. Racking his eyes over the tanned body, he noticed Wufei was clad in a small towel that barely covered the boy down to his mid thighs.

Coughing awkwardly, Duo moved aside, pushing away any thoughts of the boy. Wufei grunted, walking past the pale teen. Shaking his head to clear it, he walked into the still steamy room, closing the door behind him, turned on the water to the desired temperature, and stripped; stepping into the wet blast.

**()-()-()-()-**

Wufei blinked as a shriek, followed by a loud smash, echoed through the silent halls, water dripping from his now loose hair. An aggravated knock on his door brought him from his back from his shocked daze.

Walking to his door, he opened it, finding himself looking into a pair of burning violet eyes. Duo opened his mouth to complain, but stopped short at the sight of his teammates form, once again shocked speechless.

Raising and eyebrow, Wufei leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you need something Maxwell?" he asked, mentally smirking as the other teen blinked, much like he himself had done earlier, and nodded his head.

"Um, yeah. You coulda warned me that there was no hot water left," he said, his frown once again planted on his face. Wufei smirked openly this time. "Pardon me, I am afraid I forgot." Duo growled quietly, about to turn away and leave when something caught his eyes.

A small, silver ring, old and tarnished and in need of cleaning, sat innocently on the nightstand. Putting a hand to Wufei's chest, Duo gently pushed past, walking into the rather plain room.

"Maxwell, what in the _world_ do you think you are doing?!" Wufei demanded, following the entranced boy. Picking up the simple ring, the only decoration a small, cracked sapphire; he turned it around and around, fingers searched for the familiar grooves he hadn't felt for years.

"This ring, where did you get it?" he asked slowly, one fair digit finding the carved names on the inside of the band, running over then. Wufei growled behind him, snatching it from pale hands, ignoring the indignant noise from his companion.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I received it from someone I knew once. They are most likely dead." Duo frowned, but accepted the explanation, and turned to leave the room.

"I'm sorry for barging in like that, it just looked familiar to me. I could've sworn it was…" Duo's ramble quieted when he left, murmuring to himself as he headed back to his own room. Wufei frowned again, looking back to the small circular strip of metal sitting in his hand.

'_Familiar? And what was that look he gave? As if he was reminiscing, but couldn't seem to remember how exactly it left his possession…'_ Wufei shook away those thoughts and finished dressing, heading outside to do his daily kata's and exercises.

**()-()-()-()-**

In his room, sitting on his bed, Duo toyed with a band, so similar, yet much more detailed and cared for, with opposite colors and metals, to the one in Wufei's room, rolling and caressing it with loving fingers. Light filtered in through the open window, bouncing off the polished surface and rubies.

The design and intricacy of the hoop never failed to amaze him. Every line and curve had been cared so carefully, that it must have brought the creator great pain to make. _'And yet,'_ Duo thought amusedly, slipping it onto his left ring finger, where a faceless, nameless boy had placed it so many years before, _'they must've been so __**proud**__ when they accomplished their task.'_

Sighing, the brunette flipped over onto his stomach, legs idly swinging back and forth, occasionally going low enough to hit his lower back and rear.

"I wonder," he whispered, turning his hand to fully analyze it. "I wonder if maybe, just maybe, Chang might've…" Duo cut himself off with a shake of his head, sitting up and sliding off the bed, putting the reptilian ring on his bedside stand beside the lamp, the bumpy scales sliding against his fingertips.

"Naw. There's no way Mr. Justice could've given me something like this. 'Sides, you'd think I'd remember about it." He snorted, shaking his head and went to his closet, pulling out various articles of clothes before finding something he was content to wear.

**()-()-()-()-**

**Basically meaning he found his standard outfit and deemed it suitable. Well, I'm sad to say that I know this is pitifully short, and I am even more poignant to say that I cannot do a thing about it, seeing as this took a completely unforeseen turn in events. This was not how I planned, but I think it took a turn for the better –hopefully- but you can never say. Please bear in mind that I haven't seen most of Gundam Wing, so I don't know how they met, nor really how they act around each other, only going by the stories I've read. I've only seen select pieces of the show and read bits of the manga.**

**Thank-you to:**

**Blair: Thank-you, I'm glad you like it so far **

**Shavaleon: Well now, I'm really happy that you're a fan!! Here's your update. :)**

**Poshu: Thank-you!! Here is them when they're older for you! I hope you keep reading and reviewing!! And no, this isn't a one-chapter story, it'll be longer. Hopefully not to long though.**

**Maey: Thanks :) I hope it is different, after all, I do so hate to conform now a days ;P I'll most definitely keep the work coming.**

**Neptunesdemon: Thanks. Me too, I **_**adore**_** it. I'm really glad you'll be reading this. Also, I'm really glad that one of my other stories inspired you to continue writing; it's truly an honor to know that you enjoy reading them!!! And damn right he can't break it!! Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Alzilur: Well I'm glad you like it Please, do continue reading and reviewing, it's much appreciated!!**

**SanzoGirl: Here's your update:) **


	3. Where are you?

Seal it With a Kiss 

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Warnings: Shounen ai, swearing, child prostitution, death, spoilers, also any OOC-ness that may happen to occur, especially when they're younger.**

**A/N: Some people will probably get confused, seeing as Lei was reading before he talked to Wufei, but he had his calligraphy out because he was doing it before he started reading, and not able to concentrate on his reading, he just went back to doing that.**

**()-()-()-()-**

The next year Wufei returned to L2 with his father, his heart wouldn't stop pounding in anticipation of seeing his betrothed once more. He sighed, eyes glazed from the memories of time passed. Lei's eyes slid from the book held in his hands to his sons face, frowning at the dreamy look.

"Son," the elder started, his voice firm as he set down his book, snapping Wufei from his daze. "Yes father?" he inquired. Lei cleared his throat, eyes shifting uneasily. "When we arrive, we will be visiting some old friends of mine, and you will be learning how to deal with certain types of people."

Wufei cocked his head to the side, blinking. "What do you mean father?" he asked, eyes narrowing unnoticeably. Lei sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "You will see, my son." Wufei nodded carefully, turning back to look out the window once more.

Lei shifted uncomfortably as the silence reigned once more between them. "We will be arriving ahead of schedule, please buckle your safety belts, we will be landing in a moment," the pilots voice came over the com-system. Lei and Wufei, along with the other passengers in first class, buckled the cloth belts, most resting their hands and forearms on the small armrests.

'_We build colony's and mobile suits, but we have yet to invent more comfortable seats and armrests in shuttles,'_ Lei thought, vaguely amused as he settled back into the almost soporific seat.

Chancing a glance at his son, he saw Wufei staring out the window, with something akin to anticipation glowing in his eyes. Frowning slightly, Lei turned back to the scrolls in front of him, his calligraphy brush poised to write. _'Why? Why is he happy when we will be visiting a dirty, disgusting, and decrepit place with people just the same? Perhaps he misunderstood my words…'_ Lei shifted, uncomfortable with where his train of thought was headed. _'Well, he will learn soon enough, I just hope that this visit does not harm his delicate state of mind. He is still so young.'_

The tip of the brush touched the course paper, ink blossoming on the white as he started his expert strokes. _'How long did it take me to learn proper calligraphy instead of those mediocre lines of gibberish that I had painted when I was young? Wufei adopted his own style rather quickly. Like a mix of the ancient writing of our ancestors and a touch of the modern writing we have now. Such a bright child, he gets it from his mother, no doubt, while he inherited my own build.'_

Lei chuckled quietly, shaking his head as he turned his full attention to his writing, unaware of he stare he was receiving from his only child. Wufei mimicked his father's movement, shaking his head as well and turning back to the window, letting his thoughts wonder.

'_I wonder if he'll have a name for me…?'_ Thinking of all the things his intended and he could do, he let himself fall into his own world, the dreamy smile reappearing on his face.

**()-()-()-()-**

A small brunette curled into himself, tears dripping down his face as he tried to hold back sobs of despair, small sniffs echoing through the cold, empty chambers he had been thrown into. The cold seeped into his body, he could feel it settling into his bones, and violent shivers racked his body.

'_Help!'_ he whimpered inwardly, not letting a sound pass form his lips, lest the strange men who had captured him come back. _'Someone! Anyone! Help me! Wufei!'_

The small, half starved child's thin arms tightened desperately around his bare legs, bony hands rubbing up and down, attempting to generate some semblance of warmth. The small pale body tensed as the door was wrenched open and a large, dirty, and burly man walked in, a rope held in his hands. Snapping a bit of the coarse length in his hands, he grinned, teeth black and yellow.

"C'mon ya brat, git up an' get yer ass movin'. We got a busy day 'head 'f us, an' we ain't got no time fer dodlers. We got sum high class business m'n comin' so we got'sta be makin' you presentiple-like **–1-**." The brunette whimpered, not moving from his place on the concrete floor. The man frowned, his grip on the rope tightening as annoyance set in.

"I dun wanna," the boy said meekly, finger caressing the golden ring on the small piece of rope around his neck. The dirty man growled, walking forward, his pose and stature intimidating to the small street rat.

"Ya'll do wat I say, bitch, 'r else yu'll be getting' a whippin' afterwards," he snapped at the defenseless child, who curled tighter. Fury built up inside his small brain, churning in his cut as the brunette continued to disobey him, but a thought quickly relinquished it.

"Well, 'least 'll be able ta be th' 'ne tat'll be givin' it to ya." He sneered as the boy tensed, his shaking becoming more pronounced through the rags he wore. Grabbing the brunette by his hair, he lifted him up, tying the rope around his wrists and binding them to the thin middle.

Dragging the struggling body out, he walked down the hallway, stopping a bit later by another door, this one a sturdy oak wood, something that had coasted them an arm and a leg. The trees were rare and furniture made from them even rarer. Pushing it open, he walked through, leering at the younger women who worked there that were getting ready for the nights show.

Most of the pretty faces twisted into looks of disgust as they covered themselves from the greedy eyes that looked over their scantily clad bodies. The head mistress sat with one of he newer ones, the one that was still coping with being whored out every night to lecherous old men that had a taste for young men and women.

The blonde girl had tears running down her face as the older woman applied make-up to her face, only to have it washed away by the salty tears. "Now, now girl, it's not so bad. You'll get used to it eventually." The woman had a slight accent from where she lived on Earth before she had migrated to L2.

"Hey Vera, here's the bitch you wanted. You gonna test 'im out 'fore 'e goes on?" Vera scoffed, gently taking the frightened boy's hand in her own, telling him to sit beside the girl. "Unlike you, _Burullie_, I do _not_ **rape** and otherwise maul poor, defenseless _co-workers_," she snapped, turning away from the burly man. Burullie snorted, shaking his head, his dark, greasy hair sticking to his skull.

"Dun worry, 'm sure the're good." Sneering lecherously at the poor blonde woman, who once more burst into hysterical tears, trying desperately to slide away from his prying eyes. Vera frowned, pulled her close, protecting the woman.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart, I won't let that disgusting man touch you." Sweetheart nodded, burying her face in the other woman's shoulder, wary blue eyes following the man as he walked out of the room, his libertine hand hooting out to smack a passing woman's near bare ass. She shrieked, jumping away from him as he howled with laughter, the door slamming shut as he walked from the room.

The small brunette huddled on the puffy chair, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, glared at the man, his expressive eyes promising death the next time he dared touch any of the unwilling souls that had been suckered into prostitution. Vera sighed, shaking her head as she tugged them both up to get ready.

"Don't worry about him, dears, I'll take care of it if he tried to defile you." The little boy, dubbed 'Dear'**-2-** by the many women working there, cocked his head to the side, a confused expression on his face. "What's defile mean?" he asked, frowning. Sweetheart and Vera looked down at him, the former with a look of surprise and the latter with a smile.

"To defile means to taint something, or take away the chastity of it," Vera explained as she continued to lead them to the large vanity table. Dear's nose scrunched as he took in the words of wisdom. "Well," he started, scratching his cheek, "what's cha-chas-chasity mean?" Vera chuckled, brushing her bangs behind her ears as she sat the two down.

"_Chastity_ means something is pure, untouched, and innocent. It can pertain to celibacy or perhaps naivety, though not usually. Most people prefer to alienate naivety from chastity, opting instead to use integrity." Dear nodded, closing his eyes as Vera applied eye shadow to his eyelids.

"Well, what does celibacy mean? And alienated? And-" Vera cut him off, chuckling as she talked. "One at a time, dearheart. Celibacy refers sexual innocents. You are celibate if you are untouched, and unmarried. Alienated means to be isolated, or be away from other things. You were alienated when we found you." Dear nodded slowly, drinking in the knowledge.

"Well, what does naivety mean?" Vera laughed again, Sweetheart joining this time as she watched the little boy getting dolled up. "It means to be mentally innocent, as you seem to be," she answered fro the older woman, poking the boy's upturned nose.

"Stop asking questions that can be later answered, right now, you must get ready." Dear pouted, but obeyed, letting Vera paint his lips with a light coat of dark purple, the same as his eyes. Finished with his make-up, Vera laid out a black bundle on the table for the boy, letting him unwrap it as she turned to start on sweethearts make-up.

Dear slowly unwrapped the parcel, not wanting to don himself in whatever outfit the box contained. A cloud of black and violet material met his eyes, little bits of silver thrown in here and there, lighter then his lipstick, but it matched all the same.

Sighing, Dear pulled off the rags they had given him to wear, and, as quick as he could, pulled up his new outfit, fiddling with the various belts, buckles, snaps and buttons. Fiddling with a chain that hung around his waist, Dear's lips twisted into a worried grimace. _'I don't wanna be here. I wanna go home. I want Wufei…'_

**()-()-()-()-**

Wufei sneezed as he and his father walked through the door to a moderate looking establishment, nearly doubling over. "What is the matter, Zi?"** -3-** Lei asked, putting a hand to Wufei's back and helping him up after the violent sneezing fit. Wufei blinked, sniffling quietly and rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know," he murmured, straightening himself. "Nothing to be worried over," he assured his concerned father, continuing walking into the building. Lei stared at his only child, who was mature beyond his age, coal eyes still glowing with anxiety. Slowly, he started forward once more; his pace more sedated then his sons.

As they entered the lobby, a pretty young blonde woman greeted them with a fake smile on her face. "Hello, my name is Sweetheart, and I'll be your hostess for the night. If you'll follow me, I will show you to your reserved seats." Wufei looked at his father, his brow creased. He didn't like the fictitious nature of the woman's cheer.

Looking out the glass window, he found he had a perfect view of the place where he and Duo had first met. _'Dui Buqi. Ni Wang Na, Wo De Ai?'_** –4-** Wufei shook himself from his reverie and quickly followed his father to the back room, where an old, hedonistic looking man sat. Wufei's features instinctively pulled into a grimace and, unaware, he murmured under his breath, " Chou'e De…" **–5-**

Lei stifled his gasp of horror as his old partner raised an eyebrow at his son, looking inquiringly to him for a translation. He laughed, waving it off. The older man nodded suspiciously, but let it go. "So, Chang, it's nice of you to finally join me. Our mutual partners are waiting in the backroom." Lei nodded, grabbing his son's hand tightly, dragging him down the corridor, Sweetheart following at a slightly slower pace, making sure to keep behind them.

As the four came to a stop by a small cluster of older men, Wufei's perception began to take flight, and he began to notice little things he didn't before, such as the high multitude of doors that seemed to swamp the hallway walls. Sharp black eyes took in the decoration, pondering on how the place seemed to be much more… expensive on the inside.

Their medium sized group walked through a door at the end of the hall, walking through one by one, Wufei and his father coming in last. The man in the front that was leading them turned back with a nasty sneer on his face. "Youngest first, friends," he said, sweeping his hand with a small, mock bow.

Wufei's eyes narrowed and he walked forward, returning the bow with his own, a small smile on his face that was disparate to the cold glint in his eyes. "My pleasure," he said quietly, looking to his father. Lei sighed, shaking his head slowly as he walked to his son, stopping briefly at his side before they both continued, the older oriental's hand resting on Wufei's shoulder.

The younger colonist looked around, taking in his surroundings with disgust. Rooted on pillowed pillars were glass balls that varied in size. Inside the spheres were people of different ages and gender, chained with heavy manacles similar to the ones the Alliance used for prisoners.

One person really caught his attention though. Sitting dejectedly in the globe, was his intended, delicate wrists chained by cold metal. Wufei swallowed, mixed feelings rising in his chest and belly. Tugging on his father's shirt, Wufei pointed at the younger boy, looking pointedly in his father's eyes.

"Him," he said shortly, walking forward with a purposeful stride. Lei looked at the chestnut haired boy his son had picked, recognizing his as the one that had captured his Wufei's attention. _'You will not be able to keep him forever, Er Zi. You must understand that…'_

**()-()-()-()-**

Sweetheart silently followed the group of men, walking further behind them then was necessary. The group she had been with before the two L5 natives had come was almost more than she could handle by herself. The men were disgusting, with their perverted sneers and lusty gropes to her bottom.

Shivering, Sweetheart pushed away those thoughts, turning her attention back to the group she was supposed to be leading. Her blue eyes swept over the two now in front, her eyes catching the six year olds eyes looking over the various men and women in the glass bubbles. She had to stifle her gasp when he pointed to Vera's young charge, the youngest person in the brothel.

Dutifully, she walked up when he motioned for her, taking a small silver key from her dress and pushing it into the keyhole and twisting. There was a small hiss, then a small popping sound, sided with the clank of the metal cuffs hitting the bottom of the glass dome. Dear looked up, a spark of fear lurking in expressive violet orbs.

Sweetheart didn't know what happened. One minute the five year old was afraid as he was being led out of his glass cage, and the next his arms were flung around the Chinese boy's neck in a very enthusiastic hug. She saw the elder L5 colonist blink, along with the various old men.

"Well Lei, it seems your son has good taste," one said, slapping Lei's back. The man's muscles tensed as if he was going to retaliate, but changed his mind and restrained himself. "Yes," he said, clearing his throat as the two children cuddled together. "Indeed he does."

"This way, Hai Zi," **–6-** Lei said, placing a firm hand on his sons shoulder, leading him towards a large, rectangular table situated near a corner. Wufei's arms wrapped around the small, frail body, pulling the boy in front of him, as though to protect him form the disgusting men behind them.

As they seated themselves, the others went off to choose their own warmers, and Dear took a moment to clamber into Wufei's lap, pushing his face into the older boy's shoulder. Lei stared at the scene of his only child cradling another boy to his chest, whispering in soft Chinese, reassuring him that he was there, that he wouldn't leave.

Shaking his head sadly, Lei shifted in his seat, ordering a bottle of sake for their table, and a small cup to go with it. The blonde nodded, quickly scampering away from him, returning a few moments later with a bottle of sake and a cup perched on a tray. Nodding his thanks to her, he quickly poured himself a cup, sipping at the liquid, the teachings that his father had branded into him not allowing him to intoxicate himself immediately.

"Do you have a name for me now?" Lei looked up at the sound of his son's voice. The brunette in Wufei's arms shifted and he looked up, his wide eyes shining. "I suppose," he said, smiling broadly at his friend. Two black eyebrows rose, One belonging to the young Chinese, the other to the larger. "You suppose?" Wufei asked, tanned fingers teasingly tickling Dear's sides. He nodded enthusiastically, his hair bouncing after him.

"Yeah! The women here called me Dear, so that's my name, I guess…" Wufei nodded. "Qin Ai," he murmured, testing it on his lips. Dear's nose scrunched up, confusion setting on his face. "What?" he asked. Wufei looked down at him, smiling. "I called you Dear, only in my native language," he said, laughing. Dear thought for a second, and then nodded his head.

"Okay, that makes sense." Lei marveled at how innocent the boy seemed to be, even after the time he had spent here. "So, Dear, how long have you been here for?" he asked gently, causing the two children to look at him. Dear's nose scrunched again as he thought. "I dunno, a few months." Lei nodded, feeling sympathy for the poor boy.

"And how did you come to be here?" Dear thought again, before answering, "They caught me pick-pocketing again, and said they didn't like that, so I gotta pay off my debt to th'm by workin'…" Wufei shook his head.

"I have to, Qin Ai, not gotta." Dear blink looking at his friend. "You say, "So I have to pay off my debt to them," not "I gotta pay off my debt to th'm."" Dear nodded, correcting himself. "So I _have to_ pay off my debt to _them_." Wufei smiled, nodding his head. "Good."

Lei shook his head, smiling gently. "Always the scholar, Wufei." His son looked at him for a moment, and then turned his gaze back to the boy sitting on his lap. Their conversation was cut off by the obnoxious voices of Lei's already drunk business partners, who swayed back to their table, a pretty woman on each of their arms.

All the women smiled and waved over to Dear as they sat down, pouring their customers a drink.

As the evening progressed, a pattern was formed. The older men lei worked with conversed loudly, singing deafeningly along with certain songs that played. The women on their arms had on suffering expressions when their patrons were looking away from them, but seductive ones when they with. The men also alternated between shooting their whores and Dear lusty glimpses. Wufei's eyes narrowed as his fathers Japanese partners hand crept up his fiancés leg, not caring when he tried to pull away.

The small, but strong, tanned hand clamped around the lechers, tearing it away from the small brunette. "Do you mind?" he asked quietly, releasing the wrinkled hand when the man nodded. "Say little boy, why aren't you enjoying your bitch?" asked the German, his strong accent making it rather hard to understand him.

Wufei cocked his head to the side, as if thinking, then said, "I am." He ran his fingers through Dear's loosened hair, brushing it over his shoulder. Dear let out a sound that was incongruously like a purr. Wufei bit back a smile and continued his petting. The men around him save for his father, looking at him as if he had lost his mind, having seemingly forgotten that he was a six-year-old child that had no interest in sex, as they did. The women around the table all smiled at each other when they saw the small boys content expression.

As the next hour went by, and it started to get dark, the older men egged Wufei on, trying to get him to kiss his chosen consort. Finally fed up with all the noise, Dear surged up, pressing his lips gently to Wufei's for a small peck, then pulled away, jubilant that the men had finally shut up.

Wufei sat in temporary shock with the rest of the men at the table. He hadn't expected the smaller boy to do that, especially not in front of all these people. He was snapped from his bewilderment when he heard his father chuckle and saw him pat Dear's head affectionately.

"You sure know how to surprise people, young one," Lei said, conviviality in his voice. Dear looked up at him, Wufei's warmth making his sleepy. "Mm-n, 's too loud," he murmured quietly, snuggling further into Wufei's shoulder. "Besides," he added when Wufei's shoulders began to droop in disappointment, "I like 'Fei."

Wufei felt his heart skip a beat, and he tried his best to hold back the goofy grin that threatened to break across his face. Lei couldn't help but smile at the scene that was not tainted by their vile surroundings.

As more time passed, Dear fell asleep, and Wufei began to doze, his face resting on Dear's head. Lei sighed, standing. "I'm afraid my son has had enough, so we shall be off. Until next time." Lei bowed to his inebriated partners before turning to wake his son.

"Wake up, Wufei," Lei said gently, resting his hand on Wufei's shoulder, shaking him lightly. His son shifted, murmuring quietly, his grip on Dear tightening briefly. "Wo Yi Jing Xing Le," **–7-** he muttered, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Lei chuckled, lifting the small brunette off of Wufei.

"It is time to leave, Er Zi." Wufei's eyes snapped to his face, narrowed into a glare. Taken aback, Lei frowned. "What?!" The venom that lined the black irises lessened as Dear stirred, blinking awake. Turning to look at his father once more, Wufei huffed. "We can't just leave him here," he said quietly, his voice barely carrying to his father over the music playing. Lei sighed, sitting beside his son.

"We can't take him home, son. It's not like he's a stray animal-" Wufei's outraged shout stopped him from speaking. "Of _course_ he's not a stray animal!" the six-year-old cried, his small fists slamming down on the table. Lei sighed, rubbing his temples to expel the headache forming. Dear looked between them before coming to a decision.

"It's okay," he said quietly. Both l5 natives looked at him, flabbergasted. "What?" Wufei asked slowly, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "I said," Dear started, his voice clear and strong, "That it's okay. You don't need to take me with you. I'll live here, and we can see each other next year." Wufei shook his head, protesting. "But-!" Dear cut him off with his hand, pressing it to the older boys mouth.

"No buts," he said firmly, a smile betraying his amusement at Wufei's remonstration. "I'll be fine here." Dear smiled happily, pecking Wufei's cheek once more. "I love you!" he stated, pushing him away, to his father. "I won't die, I promise!"

Wufei pushed down the urge to cry like a baby, not wanting to disrespect his family. "You had better not!" Dear giggled, pecking him again before shooing him away with his father. Wufei watched as Dear was led back to the glass sphere and pushed inside. The last glance of his affianced he saw for the next year was a sad, watery smile as he sat in a small, cramped see-through ball, cuffed and unable to escape.

**()-()-()-()-**

… I am soooooo sorry for how long this took!! I went to my dad's for a couple weeks, and I had NO time to work on it!! T.T I'm sorry. Well, I know they acted a little mature (okay, really mature) for their age, but they had to grow up quick due to the war going on.

1: The bad grammar is deliberate. He grew up in the slums, what do you expect?

2: Dear is Duo, for those of you who haven't quite got it yet XD Vera decided to call him Dear, as he always wanted to have children, and looked at him like her own. She's a very motherly Russian (I forgot to point that out) :)

_**Chinese Terms:**_

3: "Er Zi/Zi" Mean "Son".

4: "Dui Buqi. Ni Wang Na, Wo De Ai?" means "Sorry. Where are you, my love?"

5: "Chou'e De" means "Ugly; repulsive; hideous"

6: "Hai Zi" means "Child"

7: "Wo Yi Jing Xing Le" means "I'm already awake"


	4. Deja'vu

Seal it With a Kiss 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing**

**Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, and maybe 1xR**

**Warnings: Shounen ai, child prostitution, death spoilers, swearing, and any OOC-ness that will occur. **

**-()-()-()-()**

Wufei bit back a groan as he raked his hand through his hair, a headache forming in his temples. The cuts and bruises that littered his body burned and his muscles twitched painfully, stiff from staying still for so long. _'Maybe this is why Maxwell can never stay still.'_ He thought, amused as he poured water from the jug into the cup he held, gulping it down to soothe his aching throat.

A soft noise from behind him had him spinning around to face the apparent threat, the glass in his hand brandished like a weapon. The silhouette turned, flicking on the light. Wufei's eyes widened as he involuntarily gasped. Duo stood, leaning on the doorframe, his hair down and wavy from keeping it in its customary braid for days at a time.

"Well," Duo said slowly, staring at the glass of water, "at least a little water never hurt anyone." Laughing slowly, the brunette walked closer to the Chinese teen. Wufei's sore muscles tensed, and he tried to hide a wince, only to have a worried Duo pushing into his personal bubble, eyes and hands trying to find the source of the flinch.

As he flushed, Wufei gently pushed Duo away, hand unconsciously brushing down his arm. "I'm fine Maxwell," he said gruffly, his voice nearly cracking, not used to having someone so close to him. Duo stared at him for a second before slowly nodding and walking past him to a small clove in the kitchen wall where tea bags were kept.

Duo picked up the kettle, which no one had put away, as they were all too tired to do it, and filled it, setting it on the already hot burner. Wufei watched him, taking note of small things, like how the brunette moved, or how his loose hair followed him, or the too large shirt that barely covered down to mid thighs. Wufei blushed as his eyes strayed down, taking in the smooth white legs –Quatre had politely inquired about what had happened the first time they went on a mission together, but Duo had a tendency to clam up when asked-.

Shaking his head, Wufei pushed away any thoughts like that and turned away from the other boy, setting his glass in the sink to be washed in the morning. Bringing a hand up, he carefully massaged his sore shoulder and neck.

From under the shadow of his bangs, Duo watched the Chinese boy try desperately to work out the kinks in his neck and shoulders. Resting his chin on his hand and his elbow on the counter, Duo continued to watch for a second before pushing away from the counter and walking over to Wufei.

He stared into surprised black eyes for a second before placing his hands on the black-haired boy's shoulders, gently rubbing them. Wufei watching him, both surprised and suspicious, until he felt his muscles involuntarily relax from their tensed state.

Letting his eyes drift shut, Wufei leaning slightly into the brunette's touch. Duo followed the suit, leaning forward, his hands slowly moving down the others back, still going through the motions of the massage. Duo's arms wrapped securely around Wufei neck and he leant into the strong body. Wufei's arms came up, twining themselves around Duo's trim waist. Both were shaken from their reverie by the whistle of the kettle.

Jerking away, Duo coughed awkwardly, shuffling to the stove and turning off the burner. Taking down two teacups from the cupboard, he poured the hot water, putting in two tea bags.

Picking up the small canister of sugar that was kept neatly in the corner, he popped off the lid and spooned two lumps in. "Do you want some sugar?" he asked quietly, not turning to look at Wufei. After a minute went by without an answer, Duo finally turned to see what Wufei was doing, only to look at an empty space where he had been before.

Crestfallen, Duo turned back to face the tea, watching the steam curl up and dissolve into the air. Sighing, he picked up his cup, cradling it in his hands; he turned and left the kitchen, shutting off the light after him.

**-()-()-()-()**

In his room, Wufei paced back and forth, hands behind his back, trying to understand exactly what happened. As he walked, a small glimmer on his nightstand caught his eyes.

The small, tarnished silver ring sat in the middle, right next to a book of Chinese folklore. Stalking over, he picked it up and stared at it for a while. Flopping ungracefully down on his bed, Wufei lifted it up to the light, turning it around and around, amazed that it still shone after all those years.

Sighing, he turned onto his side, holding the ring securely in his fist. He let his eyes slip shut and sleep take over He would think about it in the morning, but now, he was exhausted.

**-()-()-()-()**

Duo sighed, sitting on his bed. That was _not _what he had been expecting to happen when he went downstairs for a snack to help him sleep. Sighing, he let himself fall back, bringing his hand up to finger the ring tied on a piece of thin rope around his neck.

Sitting back up, he quickly untied it, setting the black rope on his bedside table. Staring at the glittering golden band, he turning it around with his fingers, letting them catalogue the crevices and lines making up the majestic dragon.

Nodding to himself, he slid it on, adjusting the size as it stuck on his too big finger. Once it was on properly, the ruby of it's eyes shining, he held up his hand, admiring it on his pale finger.

Thinking back, he tried to remember the face of the little boy that had slid it on his finger when he was younger.

"_**It… -sn't…r ..ult… How ..out I ..rry yo.. w..n w..'re ..der?" Dark fingers slid a band onto his finger that glittered in the artificial sunlight of the colony. Black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail.**_

"_**-kay. But ..no, … mommy a..ays ..id, …t you ….ld seal a pr…se wi.. a kiss." He remembered blushing, and a faint pink spreading over the darker boy's face as well as he leaned forwards, face cast in shadow.**_

Duo shook his head at how choppy his memories of that day were. Then, as he closed his eyes to sleep, another memory worked it's way into his consciousness.

"_**It's …y, I'm …e no-. My …e -s Cha-g ..Fei."**_

Duo's head snapped up, eyes open wider then usual. "Chang Wufei…" he whispered, looking at his ring. Shaking his head, he settled into the bed once more, shutting off the lamp and finally slipping into sleep, dreaming of his fellow pilot and himself, long lost memories resurfacing.

**-()-()-()-()**

When Wufei woke up the next morning, a confused crinkle made it's way onto his forehead. _'Weird dream…'_ he thought absently, shaking his head.

Making his way to the bathroom, he pushing open the partially closed door and immediately turned on the shower, setting about brushing his teeth and relieving himself while he waited fro it to warm.

'_Why was Maxwell there?'_ he asked himself as he stripped and stepped into the tub, closing the frosted glass door behind him. Tugging the band out of his hair, he rested his brow against the cool, tiled wall, letting the water wash over him and relax him.

"'_Fei! You're back! I missed you!" A small version of Duo pounced on him as he walked out of the building with his father. Lei frowned disapprovingly, but it soon faded when he saw his son's large grin as he hugged the smaller boy to him. _

"_I'm so glad to see you, Qin Ai," Wufei murmured into the brunette's dirty hair, not caring that he was getting grime all over his pristine clothes. "Oh!" Pulling away, the pale boy grinned up at him._

"_I have a name now! A real one this time!" Wufei quirked an amused eyebrow at him, smiling. "Oh, and what's that?" _

"_Duo!"_

A soft knock at the bathroom door brought Wufei back to reality. "What?" Wufei snapped, pushing away from the wall. "Oh, um, sorry, I didn't know you were in there, I'll… uh, use a different bathroom…"

Wufei blinked at the stuttering voice. It was Duo's. "No," he called, turning off the water. "I'm done in here, so don't bother."

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Wufei opened the door, looking down into Duo's face. A soft blush had spread across the pale cheeks as indigo eyes took in his half naked body.

"Well, this is… erm… rather familiar," Duo muttered, clearing his throat. Wufei nodded in agreement, a wry smile on his face. "Only this time you didn't bump into me," he said quietly. Duo laughed sheepishly, nodding.

"Yeah…" Stepping out of his way, Duo leaned against the wall, watching as Wufei grabbed his clothes, blushing as he saw a pair of dark blue briefs sticking out of the pile of white.

'_Well, I guess when he does his kata's he needs to be able to move… oh __**god**__ what that boy would look like in those…'_ Shaking his heads, Duo hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a click.

Leaning against it, he shook his head, trying to dispel the mental image of Wufei in nothing more than the tight briefs.

"Oh god, please, spare me…" he whimpered, sliding down the door.

**-()-()-()-()**

**I'm so sorry it took so long!! At least it's… moderately long T.T I'm so sad… I just updated another of my fics, "Whisper me a Lullaby" Which I should really change the name of…**

**Anyways. I couldn't resist the thought if Wufei in Briefs XD lol, it's too good. Um… The story is progressing nicely, in my view, they're both starting to remember meeting each other, and their relationship is starting to get more… intimate. **

**Well, please drop a review! I know there hasn't been much of the others, but in they'll be making an appearance in a couple chapters. :)**


	5. Tears

Seal it With a Kiss  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing  
****Pairings: 5x2, 3x4, and maybe 1xR  
**Warnings: Shounen ai/Yaoi, child prostitution, death, spoilers, swearing, and any OOC-ness that will occur.  
Note: This chapter will be dedicated to pattyard, who asked for a longer chapter and a quicker update, so I hope this satisfies! (It's definitely not quicker, what with everything going on around my place, but it's certainly longer!)

x.x.x

The next time Wufei's father took him to L2 was two years after the brothel incident, making him eight and Duo around seven.

Wufei was nearly bouncing in his seat, hands plastered to the window, when the L2 satellite came into view. Black eyes shone with excitement as he thought of his friend and fiancé, and how much he had missed the brown-haired boy in the past year. His father had voice his worries to the little boy, saying that he should let the boy go and forget about him.

_'How can I forget about Qin Ai?'_ Wufei asked himself, good mood dwindling slightly as he peaked at his fathers figure sitting in the seat next to him, once more going through the elegant movements of calligraphy. Wufei remembered that Lei had been doing that the last time they had came to L2.

Sighing, the eight-year-old picked up the book resting on his armrest and settled down to read, trying to keep his mind off past conflictions between him and his father and concentrate on his studies. But try as he might, he couldn't keep his mind on the finely printed Kanji on the page. Instead, his mind drifted once more to his friend.

_'How are you, Qin Ai? Did you escape that horrible place?'_ he asked himself, looking out the window to the slowly approaching colony. Closing the book, he went back to staring out the small window, looking over the stars as they slowly flew through space, eyes going from star to star, unconsciously counting them, cataloguing their position in his mind. _'30 minutes yet before arrival…'_

Another quiet sigh drew his fathers' attention to him. Watching his son for a second, Lei set down his brush, placing it in a small case that he'd brought along. Then, folding his hands in front of him, he addressed the young boy.

"Wufei, what is troubling you son?" he asked, slightly surprised as Wufei turned towards him with a disinterested expression on his face. The silence stretched for a second before Wufei answered, "Nothing father, nothing at all," and turned back to his stargazing. Lei sighed, closing his eyes and asking his ancestors for patience with his only child.

"Wufei," he tried again, voice stern and hard, leaving no room for argument. "You have been staring out that window since the colony came into view. Are you _that_ eager to see the boy?" he asked the last part muttered quietly, almost afraid of the answer. Wufei sat quietly for a moment, as if pondering his reply. When the silence spread on for more than a minute, Lei began to think that he wasn't going to respond.

Opening his mouth to admonish his sons' rude behaviour, Lei was cut off by the sudden voice of his son. "Yes, I am looking forward to seeing my Qin Ai," Wufei spoke quietly, calmly and confidently, very sure of his words, and, like his father, his voice leaving no room for argument otherwise. Lei sat mutely in his seat, continuing to stare at his son.

_'When did my Si Nan Hai'r get to be so mature?'_ Lei asked himself, somewhat uncomfortable with his son's sanguine attitude. Clearing his throat, Lei turned back to his calligraphy _**(1&2)**_, hands shaking slightly as he pressed the brush lightly against the page.

Wufei frowned at his reflection, wondering at his father's attitude. _'He is always telling me to be my own character and not to let anyone control me, yet here he is, trying to direct my life. It's not fair. Not fair at all…'_ Wufei's thoughts were cut off by the pilot's voice informing them that they would be landing within the next five minutes and to buckle themselves in.

Holding back his grin, Wufei hurriedly pushed the metal clip into the slot, listening to the sharp click as it closed, securing the belt around his still small body. Lei mimicked his son's actions, though less enthusiastically, still throwing worried glances at him as he put away his calligraphy set.

**x.x.x**

A small, malnourished boy clutched a small bag of food close to his chest, running away from an angry storeowner with a broom, his long hair streaming out behind him. Turning his head back, he stuck out his tongue, laughing as the man yelled furiously, giving up the chase and letting loose a long string of curses as he waved around his broom.

Up ahead, hidden by the shadows of the alleyway, an older blond boy crouched, waiting for the small brunette. "Duo!" he yelled softly _**(3)**_ as the boy passed. Duo stopped, long hair settling against his back, and grinned at his brother figure. "Solo!" The blond stepped out from the shadows, nodding. A large smile was plastered over his face. Duo held out the bag to the older boy, raking one hand through his hair, trying to smooth it back.

"So," Solo begun, taking the proffered bag, "did you get a good score?" Duo nodded happily, his grin growing. "Yup! Plus, I managed to piss th' owner real bad too!" Solo nodded, smiling back at his diminutive charge. He was proud of the, for making a comeback after his depressed faze. When Solo had found the boy, he was alone, raped and dying in a back alley near one of L2's better brothels. Anger swelled up in his chest as he thought of what that disgusting brute had done to the younger boy.

"Solo?" The small voice broke through his thoughts and his anger immediately vanished as he laid eyes on the round, vulnerable face. _'Aw, poor kids had such a rough life already…'_ Dismissing his thoughts, he smiled widely at Duo, slinging his arm around the thin shoulders. "C'mon kid, let's go back." Duo nodded and they began to walk back to their gang's hideout.

"Hey Solo, what day is it?" Duo asked innocently, tilting his head to the side a bit. Solo stopped, thinking a bit. "Mm, it's the 18th, why?" Duo smiled, but didn't answer, instead asking another question. "What month is it?" Solo stared for a minute before responding once more. "May…" Duo's smile turning into a grin as he grabbed Solo's hand and tugged him in the opposite direction.

"Can we make a pit stop?" Uncertainly, Solo nodded and let himself get dragged along. They ran until they reached a better, higher-class part of the colony, and even then they didn't stop. A small sense of dread began to form in the blonde's stomach and he slowed, pulling gently on Duo's arm to get him to stop as well.

Duo looked back at him, tilting his head curiously. "What's up Solo?" he asked, blinking wide eyes at the blonde. "Duo, you know that this is too high up for us. We're vagrant's kiddo, and they'll skin us for comin' here." Duo pouted, shaking his head.

"So what? I don't give a shit. Let 'em come and try, but I have to be somewhere and I want you to be there too!" Solo's frown dropped into a look of surprise as Duo took off the way they were running before, making his way further into the upper-class division.

"Damn brat! Get back here!"

**x.x.x**

Wufei quickly scanned his surroundings as he stepped out of the airport, sharp eyes taking in everything he could. It all looked the same as last time, from the mottled brick walls to the dirty streets and the people walking them. The only thing that had actually changed was that the younger population had matured and there were more street rats wondering around.

He frowned slightly as his father came up behind him, feeling anxiety build in his chest. _'Where are you, Qin Ai?'_ He scanned the area once more as he walked, his pace slow, falling behind his father. Lei glanced back and sighed, deciding to humour his son and let him search for the boy.

As they neared the corner where Wufei and his younger fiancé had met, Wufei pulled ahead. As he rounded the corner, something bumped into him, sending them both to the ground.

"Duo!"

Lei's head snapped up as he heard a thump and two groans. He rushed to his son, blinking as he took in the sight. Lying half on top of Wufei was a boy, his long brown hair spread over them both. The small brunette groaned as a blond came up behind him, pulling him to his feet. "You okay, kiddo?" he asked softly. The boy nodded, smiling at his guardian. Looking down at Wufei, his eyes went wide and an excited expression passed over his face.

"Wufei!" he cried, grabbing a handful of the boys white shirt and pulling him close, bending his torso to accommodate their position. Solo blinked, along with Lei, watching realization spread over the Chinese boys face, followed by a wide grin that he'd been holding in since the beginning of the flight from L5.

" Qin Ai!"

The Chinese boy smiled widely, pulling the smaller boy into him, not letting go. Duo laughed happily, snuggling into Wufei's embrace. They both stayed in the position, neither wanting to move from their comfortable clinch.

Solo shifted nervously, fingers twitching as his eyes darted about, wary of the glares they were receiving from the various people walking along the damp streets. "Um, kiddo? We, ah, might wanna jet, yeah?" the blond said slowly, backing away as an Alliance officer started to walk towards them. Duo tensed but didn't move, fingers tightening on Wufei's robes, pushing his head further down until a strong hand grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked him back.

Wufei blinked at the sudden displacement of warmth, shivering at the cold air. Narrow black eyes shot up to the offending man in uniform, glaring nastily. "Excuse me," Lei's hard voice cut through the brunette's protests and yelps as the officer jerked him harshly.

The man looked up, frowning into the China mans eyes. "I'm sorry if this vermin was bothering you, sir. I'll take him back to where he belongs." Lei's frown deepened, a steely glint entering his eyes. "And where, pray tell, is _that_?" he asked calmly, folding his arms across his chest. The officer stuttered, not expecting the unruffled retaliation from such a high-class person.

Letting Duo drop to the ground he backed away, hands held up in an I-surrender pose. "Uh-um, I have to… continue my rounds now sir, excuse me." With that said, the cowardly man turned and fled the scene. Lai snorted, shaking his head scornfully at the man. Wufei scrambled over to the scowling brunette, hands running gingerly though the knotted brown hair, smiling thankfully when he only felt a small bump and frowning when his hands came away laced with long strands of chestnut.

Suddenly, violet eyes lit up with glee (Solo backed away, slightly fearful of the manic expression on his charges face) and he pounced on Wufei, hugging him tightly around his middle. "I have a real name now!" he cried happily, startling both spectators and his victim. Wufei grinned, hugging him back.

"Really?" Duo nodded enthusiastically, almost purring at the contact of his friend/fiancé. "Well, what is it?" Wufei asked quietly, resting his chin on the head of brown. "Duo!" the younger boy chirped. Wufei could feel the wide smile against his collarbone, and returned it, standing abruptly, Duo held in his arms bridal style. Duo squeaked and Solo tensed, shifting in to a slightly offensive position. Lei and Wufei both noticed it immediately, but neither said anything, Lei's eyes switching from the blond to his son.

"'Fei?" Duo asked quietly, tilting his head. Wufei ignored Duo's inquiry, turning to his father with a determined but questioning look. Lei sighed, knowing that he'd never be able to top his son's determination, and nodded in defeat. Wufei smiled at his father, turning to walk in the direction of their hotel. Solo gaped as they walked away with his little brother in the younger boy's arms.

"O-Oi!" he called, reaching out with one arm. Wufei stopped, turning back. "Where-?" Wufei cut him off with a shake of his head. "Well? Are you coming with us or not?" he asked. In his arms, Duo giggled, calling to the older vagrant (it was a nicer way of saying, he learned, street rat).

"C'mon Solo!"

Solo hesitated and Duo frowned, pouting slightly. "Solo!" he called again, making sure he had Solo's full attention before starting again. "Hesitation will get you killed, remember?" Solo blinked at the small brunette still held securely in the Chinese boy's arms, two pairs of black eyes and one indigo watching him intently as he decided, running to catch up with the three. Duo laughed, reaching out one hand to his older brother figure.

Wufei gave a small, half smile to the older boy before they continued to walk, making their way through the maze of streets that had long since been memorized by the two L2 natives.

**x.x.x**

Duo giggled as he scooped up handfuls of bubbles, blowing them out of his hands and into the air. Wufei sat on the edge of the tub, watching the other boy with glowing eyes, both of them ignoring the various crashes and curses from the other room. After watching Duo play with the bubbles and water from a few more minutes, Wufei finally picked up the bottle of shampoo, popping open the cap and squeezing the bottle, filling his palm with the light, purpley-cream colored goop, massaging it into Duo's wet strands, working it into a lather.

Duo laughed quietly, leaning into the other boy's body, not caring that he was soaking the fine white silk shirt. His eyes caught the golden glint from the ring sitting innocently on the counter, and a warm glow entered his eyes as they slid shut, his body suddenly feeling exhausted from the ministrations. His lolled to the side, held up by Wufei's hands. He felt a cup of pleasantly hot water pour over his head and trickle down his shoulders and chest. Another cup followed that one, washing out the bubbles and dirt.

Sighing contentedly Duo waited until his hair was thoroughly rid of shampoo and grime before he leaned his forehead on the older boy's shoulder, burying his nose in the nook of his shoulder and neck. "Mnn, 'Fei…" Wufei glanced down at the younger boy, ebon eyes blinking at him. "Yes?" Duo purred blissfully before answering, nuzzling his friends and intendeds shoulder. "You're staying this time?"

Wufei stopped in the motions of picking up the bottle of conditioner, looking guiltily down at the brunette. "Duo, I-!"

They were interrupted as the bathroom door swung open to reveal a tussling Lei and Solo, the adult trying, and failing, to get the blond into the bathroom. "Come, on you little, monster!" Lei grunted, vainly attempting to dodge the multitude of kicks and punches from the flaxen vagabond.

Duo giggled as Wufei stared at his father with a blank gaze, not believing the older man was losing to the boy. "C'mon Solo, the water feels amazing!" Duo said, splashing some of the still foamy, tepid water on him. Solo spluttered, stilling at Duo's assault, allowing Lei to pick him up and properly secure his arms and legs. Solo protested, struggling against the strong grip of the martial artist.

"Lem'me go!" he growled, still trying to struggle against the strong hold. "Boy!" Lei snapped irritably, tightening his grip on the now still child. "Do _not_ make me throw you in the bath clothed," he growled. Duo giggled as Wufei, yet again, stared at his wrestling father blankly (though this time there was a distinct difference in the heights of his eyebrows).

"C'mon Solo, the water is great!" Duo laughed, blowing some of the suds at the grim covered blond. Solo paused in his struggles, eyes drooping slightly at his acclaimed younger brother as the brunette turned his smile to the Chinese boy beside him, giggling some more when Wufei grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed an impressive lather in his hands, washing Duo's thin shoulders.

"Ya know… He's old enough, he don't need no help bathin'…" Wufei paused, looking over to where the blond was being set down by his father on the toilet, his shirt already half pulled off. Duo whined at the loss of warm tan hands, turning large, violet puppy-dog eyes to his engaged. Wufei looked back for a second before once more returning his eyes to the pouting teen sitting with his arms crossed stubbornly across his chest.

"Of course Duo doesn't need help," he started, ignoring the small tug on his sleeve, "but he wishes that I assist him in the bathing process, so I shall."

Solo's pout became more prominent as he turned his head, letting Lei pull off his shirt before slinking off the toilet and pulling off his pants and ratty, dirty socks and clambering clumsily into the water-filled bathtub, ignoring Duo's pleased squeal and the shift in the water as he slid forward, pallid legs touching the older boys.

And Solo smiled gently at his younger brother figure, ignoring the heated stare burning into his head from the slightly smaller Chinese boy beside the brunette across from him, ignoring the guilty pangs in his chest as he thought of what he had to do.

**x.x.x**

Wufei smiled as he dumped the terry cloth bathrobe onto Duo's towel clad head, watching him push it back with almost frail hands and peak at him with curious violet eyes.

With soft eyes, Wufei clarified, "Dress in that when you finish drying yourself."

Duo nodded, pulling the towel off of his head and shrugging into the robe, tying it shut before letting the one cloth around his torso fell to the floor. Looking back to Wufei, his hair still partially wet and extremely messy, he cocked his head to the side. "Now what?" he asked, voice oddly subdued for the boisterous boy.

Motion the brunette forward, Wufei's brows furrowed in concern for his intended, he opened the bathroom door, striding up to the bed, picking up a black outfit that lay there before walking back to Duo, pushing it into the smaller boy's arms.

"You get dressed," he said shortly, dark eyes still glued to the other, watching for any signs that something was wrong. When the L2 native didn't speak, even as he pulled up the underwear under his bathrobe, followed by his pants, then wrestled with the double knot holding the sash together for a moment, getting it undone and letting it drop to the floor, much like the towels, before pulling on the shirt he was given, Wufei began to feel his worry grow stronger, engulfing his sense and causing him to step forward, placing his hand on the younger boys shoulder.

Ignoring the tensing of muscles under his hand, Wufei tugged gently at his friend, noticing the absence of his ring. "Duo? Are you all right?" he asked quietly, turning the brunette to face him. Indigo eyes stared at him for a minute before their owner looked down, finding the flimsy cloth stocks of the plush carpet amazingly interesting. After a length of silence, the chestnut covered head bobbed up and down in conformation.

"I'm fine," he said, raising his head, a grin fixed firmly on his lips. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Wufei stared at him in disbelief, blinking once, twice, and shaking his head, letting out a disappointed sigh. "If you say so, Qin Ai…" Duo's wince didn't go unnoticed by the Chinese boy's eyes, but he let it go, his hand sliding off to rest beside him. His frown, unobserved by Duo before, became more prominent on his face, looking rather out of place in Duo's opinion.

"Ah, 'Fei…-!"

Duo's hand reached out, but dropped back down, like Wufei's before, as the door clicked shut and the L5 native went to check on his father and Solo. Tears welled in Duo's eyes as he cast them down, blinking them back furiously.

"I love you…"

**x.x.x**

Wufei frowned as he walked to his father's isolated part of their hotel room, his spine straight and fist clenched into tight balls. He didn't understand! How could his Qin Ai be so calm when something was most obviously bothering him?! It wasn't _fair_ that the younger boy could deter him without even trying!

_'But then,'_ Wufei though sourly, _'I didn't actually make him speak to me about it…'_ Then, as an almost second thought, he quickly added in an, '_and __**no**__ I am __**not**__**pouting**__!'_

Wrenching open the door, Wufei stopped short at the odd sight that met his eyes. It seemed that, yet again, Solo and Lai were having a disagreement over something, in this case it look like Solo was making a fuss over having to get dressed in the clothes that Lai had picked out for him.

"Get offa me!" the blond yelled, struggling madly in his father's arms. "There's no way in _hell_ I'm dressin' in that cruddy, stiff-!" Lai, after getting one too many kicks to the chin, finally snapped, throwing Solo into the plush leather recliner, the clothes following shortly after. Angrily, the rumpled Chinese man pointed at the door. "Go. Change. _Now_."

The tone left no room for argument, and, in hindsight, Wufei had heard that tone used at many of his father's pupils, but never had they ever actually invoked the man's full wrath like Solo seemed to be doing. Also, it looked like the blond vagabond wasn't as stupid as he had formerly assumed, and scrambled, with his new clothes clutched tightly in his hands, to the other room to change, however adverse h may have been to the idea.

Well, it was probably for the best.

**x.x.x**

By the time they had sorted out the entire mess with Solo's vengeful attitude towards charity, Lai, and that particular set of clothes and made their way back to Wufei's part of their large rented dwelling, it had been well over an hour. When they walked through the door, Wufei leading, Solo trudging miserably in the middle, and Lai taking the rear, making sure the little hellion didn't slip out of line.

Immediately after entering, the blonds' eyes darted around the room, seeking his small companion, and when he didn't automatically find the brunette, blue eyes turned to the younger Asian in front of him, smoldering angrily.

"Where's Duo."

It wasn't a question, that much could be gathered from the tone, much less the expression that nearly matched. Bright blue eyes had turned stormy with suppressed fury, his forehead was pinched, eyebrows pulled together as the older boys lips turned down in a cold frown as Solo waited impatiently for an answer.

"I left him here," Wufei said simply, training expressionless onyx eyes on the other. Solo bristled, eyes turning surprised. "Alone?!" he snarled, grabbing handfuls of white tunic and jerking Wufei forward. The barely smaller boy glowered in irritation, releasing Solo's hold with a sweep of his hand.

"Yes," he snapped, "alone." Solo raked a hand through messy, but clean, hair, worry and fear replacing anger and irritation. "Idiot," he whispered, letting his eyes closed as scenario after scenario assaulted his mind, each getting worse and worse. Lai stood behind them, motionless, determined to let his son hand the situation. **(4)**

"When he's left alone, he gets scared. When he gets scared, he likes to move around, get out of confinement. This isn't good. 'Round here, even if you're dressed up all fancy-like, it won't keep the masses from revolting and killin' a street rat if they've seen 'em before." Wufei jerked, eyes going wide as he froze. It lasted a short minute before the boy darted through the door and into the hallway; already calling out for his Qin Ai, Solo barreling out after him.

_'Please, let Duo be all right.'_

**x.x.x**

Duo stumbled through the unfamiliar halls of the large hotel that visiting officials had put money into building, hiring and retaining employees (it was the very best on L2 and, after all, those greedy bastards had to have _somewhere _nice to stay when officiating on neighboring colonies). Panicked violet eyes darted from place to place, trying desperately to fight off the sick feeling of claustrophobia that threatened to overtake him.

After a few more minutes of clumsy, choppy movements from the brunette, the seven-year-old sighted a door, feeling immense relief wash over him, ebbing away part of his claustrophobia as he wrapped his hands firmly around the gleaming knob, throwing the door open and darting out into the stairwell. Grabbing desperately at the steel railing, Duo carefully made his way down the flights, taking small, measured steps each time, heart pounding in his chest.

_'Wufei, I'm scared… Where are you?!'_

**x.x.x**

Legs buckling and chest heaving, Duo hopped off the last stair, falling gratefully to the floor, forehead resting against the wonderfully cool floor. When his breathing calmed and his heart rate lowered, Duo carefully stood from his bow, willing away the wave of vertigo that had nearly overtaken him.

"Okay," he whispered, taking in his surroundings quickly before hiding his body in the shadows and clandestinely sneaking out the door into the lobby. Surveying the milieu, the brunette stalked from the doorway where he was hidden to the nearest plant, hiding himself behind the leafy foliage, like any good thief. From that spot, he crept silently closer to the door, slipping out, no one in the room noticing him or his departure from the tall building.

_'Oh, I hope that 'Fei isn't mad at me… And that Solo has enough sense to come to the base…'_

**x.x.x**

Flying down the halls, Wufei searched desperately for any sign of his diminutive fiancé, eyes darting from side to side, loosely running over each spot before moving on. _'Where are you Duo?!'_ Wufei desperately, accidentally bumping into a staff member that got in his way. Stumbling, the Chinese boy ignored the man's angered shouts for him to stop, not bothering to apologize to him.

He was jerked to an unexpected stop when a small, pale hand clamped down on his shoulder. "I think I know where he went," Solo said, pushing him back in the direction of his and his father's room.

"Go back to your daddy and leave Duo to me. I'll… bring him back, okay?" Wufei hesitated, hearing the contempt clearly in the blonds' voice, but nodded slowly, carefully picking his way around the older boy and walking to the room.

_'Please be okay Duo. Please.'_

**x.x.x**

Solo darted through the alleyways, going through a multitude of twists and turns, making sure he stuck to the shadows and kept himself out of sight from the quick to anger venders in the streets. Scurrying past a barrage of garbage cans and jumping on a second, Solo hoisted himself into the small hold that was obscured by the multitude of tin cans, dirtying his new clothes and tearing holes in the knees and rim.

Sliding out the other side, he spotted Duo almost instantly, eyes narrowing at the curled up brunette. Walking silently to his adopted brother, Solo plopped down next to him, noting how he didn't even twitch at the intrusion of space.

"Yanno," he began, "your fiancée was worried 'bout you somethin' fierce kiddo. He thought you'd might've been abducted 'er somethin'."

Duo peaked from behind his arm, one large eye blinking up at him.

"He said that?"

Solo chortled, snorting. "Nah, but it was clear on his face. Ya shoulda seen 'im, scurrying 'round the halls in a panic like ya couldn't take care of yerself."

Duo nodded, sniffing quietly. Solo eyed the smaller boy, lips pursing in a frown.

"Ya okay kiddo?" he asked softly, drawing Duo close to him in a reassuring hug. He saw more than felt the tiny nod against his collarbone. Sighing, Solo stood, picking Duo up in his arms, smirking at the yelp it drew.

"Yer comin' back with me to the hotel, kiddo, and yer gonna tell that fiancée of yers not ta worry, and that you can very well take care of yerself! Ya got that?" Solo demanded as he set Duo down. Duo nodded, dumbstruck.

"Yessir!"

**x.x.x**

Wufei sat with his head down and his arms crossed, staring determinedly at the ground. Lei sat across from his son, frowning in thought. _'He is so... introverted… almost like he's afraid to socialize… like it'll mean letting go of the boy he holds so close to him.'_

It didn't make any sense to Lei, what-so-ever, but then, his own marriage had been arranged at his birth, against both his and his wife's will. They had grown to, well, perhaps love was a bit strong of a word, but they had certainly formed an acceptable partnership with one another, and that's what mattered. The only reason he himself hadn't kept with tradition and promised his sons hand in marriage was because his wife wanted him to choose for himself, someone he loved.

_'Either way, he would've chosen the boy when we came here, thus dishonoring our clan at such a young age. And he wouldn't have even understood what he was doing…'_ Lei thought, slightly amused and slightly disturbed. His musings were cut off by a soft, hesitant rap at the door. Before he could even think of standing up to answer it, Wufei was out of his seat and yanking open the door, embracing the shell-shocked brunette whose fist was still raised to the door.

"'Fei?" Duo's voice was soft, hesitant and afraid, much like his knock. Wide, morose violet eyes stared guiltily at the Asian boy when he pulled away. Wufei shook his head, pulling him back in before he could speak. After what seemed like forever to the diminutive brunette, Duo worked up enough nerve to speak. Though when he did, his words were muffled in Wufei's shirt.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I shouldn't have run off like that! I should've… told someone… but I was scared. "You were mad at me, and I didn't know what to do…" Duo trailed off, sniffing quietly as he held back tears, chanting mentally, _'boys don't cry, boys don't cry.'_

Wufei stroked his hand down Duo's back, blinking back relieved tears of his own. "I'm sorry, Qin Ai, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. It was immature." Duo laughed, shaking his head, loose hair shifting.

"'Fei, you're eight years old. You're supposed to be immature."

Wufei snorted, choking back laughter. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

Watching from the end of the hall, halfway hidden by a decorative table, Solo crouched, watching the two children cuddle with an affectionate smile on his lips. "I hope you know what you're doing, Chang, 'cause if you hurt him, you'll pay. I'll make sure of it."

The next day, Lai received a call from the elder, telling him that a situation arose concerning his and the Long family and that he must return immediately.

Duo couldn't remember ever crying so hard in his life.

**x.x.x**

**And it's done! Finally! After much hesitation and lack of inspiration, I finished, at 2:52 AM. On my new laptop!! Yay! I'm so happy! Anyways, here's the latest chapter "Seal it With A Kiss." I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**1:**** I lost the translation for 'Si Nan Hai'r' but when I find it, it's going up! (Means something akin to little boy…)  
****2: Lai always practices calligraphy on shuttle rides. It's like a… tradition, a way to pass the time that he always does.  
****3:****Heh, oxymoron. :D  
****4: Lai feels that his son is mature enough to handle the situation accordingly, and has started to ingrain a sense of… leadership and individuality at an early age.**

**Good night everybody!**


End file.
